tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Suzanna Ortiz-Volt
Suzanna Ortiz-Volt (born 1984) is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A student of forensics, Interpol USA snatched her up right after she'd finished school, and the International Temporal Enforcement Agency proceeded to do the same after forming. Suzanna's role within the ITEA is that of the forensic expert on Team Alpha, having received additional training from Marika Heino since her recruitment. Biography Suzanna was born and raised in San Antonio, Texas, USA. A fifth-generation American, Suzanna tended to ignore her Mexican roots and never even bothered learning Spanish, something which always frustrated her mother. Rather than culture, Suzanna's interests lay in science, as a child collecting bugs and playing with chemistry sets. By the time she'd finished high school Suzanna was offered a scholarship to the University of Texas in Austin, covering a degree in chemistry. Not two years into her program at UTA Suzanna was approached by both the FBI and Interpol, her grades landing her on the Dean's List. Into her third year Suzanna decided to work for Interpol, spending that summer covering some training she'd need for the organization. After graduation Suzanna immediately went to work for Interpol USA, fast-tracked as an expert in forensics in spite of being more of a chemist. After two years with the section Suzanna was called in to assist with the kidnapping of Alejandro Guzman in Mexico City, leading to Suzanna meeting Jean-Baptiste Odilon and encountering Type-7 for the first time. Suzanna's insights into the chemical composition of the drug as well as how it worked with the Type-7 Chip proved valuable thus when Tasia Spiro was given the go ahead to form a specialized team Suzanna was recruited as the needed scientist. Suzanna and Tasia were at odds quite a bit initially, the American finding the Greek's attitude at times a bit unprofessional. None the less the team worked well together. Initially when offered a position with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Suzanna was considering turning it down, but realizing that famed forensic and science expert Marika Heino would be a part of it she changed her mind. Since joining the ITEA Suzanna received training in forensic science from both Marika and Makeda Getachew, Suzanna acting as a part of the science wing when not on assignments with the rest of Team Alpha. William Volt also caught Suzanna's eye, the much-older man showing her a great deal of respect in spite of her age. The two quietly formed a relationship that became romantic, though by December of 2008 nearly everyone in the agency knew about it. Thanks to the suspension of Tasia Spiro Suzanna was for a time assigned to Team Gamma but, after her return, also rejoined her old team. During the gap period Suzanna handled assignments in Manchester, Melbourne and Hong Kong. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Suzanna was trapped inside ITEA HQ alongside William. Angelita Castillo used a magic potion to make Suzanna and Zora Jugovic realize the event was caused by magic. William openly admitted as well that he and Suzanna were planning to elope, so Leonard Sharp offered to legally marry them. Suzanna agreed to the idea and recruited Katie Grant to be her Maid of Honor. Ultimately the two were married, Suzanna keeping her surname but adding Will's own, and after time finally unfroze the pair were able to enjoy their honeymoon. Personal Information * Current Age: 25 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 120 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette with Blonde Highlights * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Foods: Pineapple Salad, Hamburgers * Special Notes: Thick Texan Accent Special Skills * Diplomacy, specifically inter-agency negotiations. * Scientific Background, primarily in chemistry with additional knowledge in entomology and forensics. * Bilingual, knowing English and Spanish. Relationships Romances * William Volt, Husband and Co-Worker Teammates * Tasia Spiro * Colette Landry * Jelena Hendraille * Harriet Waler Friends * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Hui Lan, also Co-Worker * Marika Bran, also Co-Worker * Dieter Bran, also Co-Worker * Janelle Gallegos, also Co-Worker * Caesar Francisco, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * Rafael Calado, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Gaspar Guevara, also Co-Worker * Hyun Su, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Jason Holland, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago * Iseul Kwan Appearances * Clockwork World * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Malai's Mist * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Manchester Chronicles: From Russia For Love * The IT Files: Ivan's Christmas * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Tasia's Recovery * Clockwork Crisis Parts 2 and 3 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Suzanna is physically based on actress Eva La Rue. * Eva La Rue was born in 1966 but due to how young some of her photos look she was significantly de-aged. * Originally her name was spelt Susana, but was later changed. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA